


To Take You Home

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gig AU, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine Band AU. Delphine is at a local bar meeting her friend to watch a gig. As she realises she’s been stood up she heads outside for a smoke, and helps out the small, dreaded and adorable lead singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (general)  
>  Cophinefics (specifically ff)

The room was full of hot, sweaty bodies all too close together for Delphine’s liking. She had been to gigs before, but she was more the type to watch on from the tier or the stalls. From there she could look upon the writhing bodies and admire their love and passion for the music, almost share in it herself, without actually participating.

That was Delphine’s life. She loved to observe and to study. She could appreciate how others interacted and although she had many previous relationships, she often wondered to herself if again she had been merely observing.

But tonight, she was in the thick of it. Dragged here by some friends she had made at university whom she didn’t fully like but was in no opportunity to turn down friendship. Delphine was at the bar, ordering a large glass of wine but then realised this was not an establishment which would cater such things, so decided for a vodka and coke instead. Normally she would not consider drinking spirits, but she was already far out of her comfort zone, she might as well go the full way.

She looked around, not spotting her friends anywhere. Sighing, Delphine walked out of the room. Shaking her head as if to say to herself, ‘Why did you even come here?’. Once she had made it out of the bar, squeezing past sweaty people and couples who needed to find somewhere more private to continue their affection, she pulled the packet of cigarettes out of her bag. Feeling the smoke enter her lungs and the nicotine triggering her cholinergic neurons, increasing her acetylcholine levels she felt better. Delphine always loved to think of the scientific side of her vice. She liked to think that she was merely re-adjusting her neurotransmitters, because it was harder to continue knowing that she was simply poisoning her body. She shut her eyes and allowed the cigarette to calm her, to take away the anger she felt at Jen for not showing, and making her come to this sleazy hell-hole.

-

‘Hey, you got a light?’

She turned around to face the voice. Stood before her was a small girl, with a tan and a rolled up cigarette between her lips. She had a small nose ring and her hair was dreaded, and pulled back into a neat bun. Her body was covered by a long, red coat that stopped mid-thigh. She was wearing tights and small red-heels but other than that it was up to Delphine’s imagination. Delphine looked at her for a second, taking it all in. The girl that stood before her was beautiful, but the smile that she flashed Delphine after removing the cigarette from her lips showed that she could also be heart-sickeningly adorable. Ses yeux, bon dieu. Delphine thought to herself. Huge, hazel eyes that you could get lost in, outlined with jet black, winged eye-liner.

‘Erm, hey?’ The girl waved to Delphine, trying to pull her back to this planet.

Merde, j’ai ete fixais. ‘Oh, oui, yes, of course’. She replied, nervously, handing the girl her lighter.

‘Thanks’ The girl replied, once again flashing Delphine that adorable-yet-cocky smile with her tongue pushing gently between her perfectly white teeth.

After she had lit her cigarette and handed the lighter back to Delphine she held her hand out towards her. ‘I’m Cosima’ she beamed, tipping her head to the side ever so slightly. Delphine took her hand slowly, not wanting to seem too strange after having stared at Cosima just a few seconds before.

‘Delphine’ she replied, ‘Enchantée’. She knew the effect that her low, breathless accent had on the locals, and for some reason she wanted this girl to experience it.

‘Enchantée’ Cosima replied, slowly and over pronounced, Delphine realised quickly she was not from Minnesota, but the twinkle in her eye and the stretch of that wide smile across her face told Delphine that her plan had worked.

They stood there silently for a few seconds as both took drags of their cigarettes. An odd smell filled the space between them. It was sweet, and sickly but almost with a tinge of mintiness. Cosima must have seen Delphine’s confusion as she laughed and said ‘I’m sorry, I probably should have told you. I’m smoking pot’. Pot. Delphine had never done it herself but she was all too familiar with its effectiveness, having shared a building with fellow students.

‘Non, it is fine.’ Delphine smiled, once again getting lost in Cosima’s big, captivating eyes.

‘So…I’m guessing that you’re here to see the band?’

‘Oui, well, I was supposed to meet someone here and we would watch the band together, but I have been, as you Americans say, stood up’ Delphine sighed and laughed, a hint of anger tinged her words.

‘A boyfriend?’ Cosima enquired, looking up into the air to avoid Delphine’s eye contact.

‘Non,’ She replied, knowing that Cosima was looking for the go-ahead to flirt with her. Delphine wanted Cosima to flirt with her. She had never wanted another woman to flirt with her before. She had never wanted anyone to flirt with her. Delphine knew her strengths, and one of those was her beauty. She was not obnoxious or vain about it, she simply knew how her looks could get her things. She had always been the one to do the flirting. Delphine had also observed how feelings and emotions could get in the way of logic and reason, so had never let anyone flirt with her or try to get her as their girlfriend. Yet, here she was. On a cold night in Minnesota, stood outside of a bar she would never have been caught dead in, wanting this girl to charm her. Delphine could see in Cosima’s eyes and her body language that she was very cocky, charming and self-assured. Cosima knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. Delphine knew that tonight, she was the target of those affections. ‘I do not have a boyfriend.’

Cosima looked away from the sky and back to Delphine, calculating just how to go about this, but she was blushing lightly and smiling gormlessly. Delphine looked down at her knowingly, silently ushering her to make the first move.

‘Sorry, I just assumed because-like wow, you’re hella pretty and French which is like amazingly sexy,’ Cosima started to ramble. Her hands moving around as if they had a mind of their own, cutting through the layers of tension in front of them.

‘Oh god, this was not how this was supposed to go’. She chuckled, bringing her flat palm up to her forehead, whilst moving her right hand towards her mouth for another drag of her joint. Delphine smiled, the cocky, self assured girl that had swaggered up to her had gone, and stood before her was a bumbling, red coat of pure nervousness, which she could not help but find even more endearing. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, Cosima turned to Delphine and smiled. ‘I’m actually in the band you know?’ She was not surprised. Delphine could imagine her on the stage, full of passion and vibrancy. Bouncing around, never needing to take a break.

Of course, she let Cosima play this game. A game, Delphine thought, that Cosima had played many times before. Impressing pretty girls with her almost local-celebrity status whilst making them swoon with her cheeky smile and captivating eyes. Delphine was more than happy to be one of those girls, if it meant being around Cosima for longer. ‘Oh really?’ She replied, ‘What do you play?’

'I’m the lead singer.’ Cosima stated, closing the space between their faces slightly. That, Delphine had not expected. Although she knew that Cosima was confident, she had not imagined her as the singing type. She struck Delphine as more of a bass player, free to wander around the stage and do as she pleased.

Delphine too leaned forward, and she could see for herself that Cosima was blushing. Had all of this confidence and cockiness been an act? She started to wonder if Cosima actually did do this often, or if she really was trying to impress Delphine. Cosima smiled softly, and leant in,searching for her lips. Delphine stubbed her cigarette out on the wall and let it fall to the ground, moving closer to Cosima. She was overcome with an intense desire to feel Cosima’s lips against hers. She knew that she had only met this girl, but she couldn’t think of anything else but the soft lips in front of her. At last her want was met, Cosima dropped her joint to the floor and brought both of her hands up to cradle Delphine’s face whilst Delphine’s hands balanced themselves on Cosima’s waist.

There was an intensity to their kiss, as if neither of them could get enough. Cosima gently pushed her tongue towards Delphine’s lips, who opened hers gratefully. Delphine drank in the pot stained breath and the gentle hint of raspberry of Cosima’s lip balm, getting more intoxicated with every experienced flick of her tongue. Cosima pulled away, eyes closed and biting her lip. Delphine opened her eyes, surprised that it had not been herself who ended the kiss. Cosima looked to Delphine, eyes dark and full of lust and walked confidently back into the bar, without looking back. Delphine sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the bar, a hand came up to her forehead as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Before tonight she had never kissed another girl, but now all she wanted to do was find Cosima and let her take her.

-

After about 20 minutes, a thin, pale, dark haired boy walked onto the stage. Weak wristed and hips swaying. He messed with the mic stand before getting too annoyed and pulled the mic out of it. He eyed the crowd for a few seconds before announcing that the band whom everyone had come to see would be seconds away from performing. He had an English accent, very cockney and working-class. Just as he turned to leave the stage, Delphine saw Cosima stood by the stage doors. She had undone her bun, so her tight dreadlocks were now free flowing down her body. If Delphine had merely been staring at Cosima outside, she was now engrossed. The singer was wearing a patterned, revealing bra-let. The bright, neon colours caught her eye, but it was the curve of Cosima’s breasts and the toned ab-muscles that kept her there. She had never wanted a human being so much in her entire life. The definition of her biceps as she reached behind her to grab her guitar almost made Delphine collapse into a heap, again Delphine was overcome with an insatiable need to have Cosima on her.

Sometime during the gig, Delphine had moved to sit at a table on her own. She could not stand in the middle of the floor any longer, she had been too captivated by Cosima’s voice, whom, by the way, Delphine was sure had not even noticed her standing there, and she had been getting hit by flailing arms and even the occasional leg. She checked her phone, 11:30. She was sure that the gig was almost over, and she contemplated just going home and pretending like none of this had ever happened, it seemed as if Cosima had.

‘Now, to end, I’d like to do a cover song.’ Cosima breathed into the microphone, sweat dripping from every pore and down through her dreadlocks. ‘And, I’d like to dedicate it to a girl I just met.’ Delphine looked up from her phone to the stage, mouth wide open. Cosima was staring right at her, smiling that cocky smile that had made Delphine’s heart flutter. She pulled an acoustic guitar over her shoulders, and started the fast paced plucking. It sounded to Delphine like a country/folk song, but one that she had never heard of, and nothing like the soft, indie sound that the band had previously played.  
Cosima sang about coming from San Francisco, and described her home town. Delphine could see the blush on Cosima’s face as she realised that she had had to change the words hastily to fit their circumstances. That was until Cosima got to the end of the first verse, looked up at Delphine and smiled whilst she sang ‘I saw you standing there with your head down low, a kink in your step that made me want to know, if you would like to take me home?’

Delphine’s heart skipped a beat. She very much wanted to take her home, even more so now than ever before. Cosima looked to the crowd as she continued ‘and who’d have thought that a French kiss from a Parisian girl could capture a west-coast girl?’ She smiled and looked up from the audience to stare right at Delphine as she went into an instrumental period. Delphine wasn’t sure if this again was something that Cosima does often, but the puzzled look on her band-mates faces told her that it wasn’t.

‘She comes from the channels of a distant shore, from the land of revolution and Agincourt, from the Kings blood stain on a tricolour and a culture a little too high, for San Fran girl like me’. Delphine couldn’t help but smile, here was a girl who she had met about 2 and a half hours ago, a girl whose smile made Delphine’s stomach flip and her heart flutter, and she was singing a song about her. A cheeky, slightly funny, but still helplessly romantic song. ‘Cos she was a quiet one. She was a shy one. She was the prettiest at the show’.

Delphine blushed. She couldn’t help but beam a huge smile to Cosima, who since the end of the first verse had not taken her eyes off of her. As if she had triumphed, Cosima smiled back as she cheekily shouted out the last lines ‘And that’s the way that a French kiss from a west-coast girl can capture a Parisian girl.’ She bowed as a final cheer went up from the crowd, and her band mates came to the front to clap the audience and also drag Cosima off of the stage who was still smiling at Delphine.

Merde, Delphine thought to herself, Je suis amoureux.

\- 

(The song is ‘To Take You Home - Frank Turner)


End file.
